


It's All About Christmas Spirit

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, It's about Christmas spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly drabble about Jim's own version of Christmas jumper.</p><p> </p><p>I know Christmas-themed writings are a bit overdue now. I wrote this one at the beginning of December. I hope you'll forgive me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: shopping

Shopping with Jim was really difficult. Shopping for clothes with Jim was a nightmare. Not only there were hardly any clothes fitting him ( _Jesus fuck, Jim, you really need to eat more,_ Seb said angrily after the seventh jacket James tried in a row was hanging on him) but he was also extremely picky. And when he weren’t picky, most of his fashion choices were simply horrible: ugly cat jumpers, weird T-shirts ( _I can agree on Courage the Cowardly Dog, Jim, but no way I’m going to buy you ANYTHING with that bloopy thing_ ) and shirts in even weirder colours. Or a reindeer hoodie.

It was just before Christmas, during the annual nightmare of Christmas shopping. He and Jim were just walking around the store, admiring decorations, when something caught Jim’s attention. Seb didn’t know how his friend managed to notice it among other hoodies and sweatshirts, but five minutes later they were in the shop and James was trying on a brown hoodie with a small reindeer antlers attached to the hood.

‘What do you think?’ he asked, turning to Sebastian.

The blond tilted his head. The hoodie fitted his friend perfectly and Jim liked it, but those reindeer antlers…

 _I have to admit that it’s nice,_ James beamed, _but antlers? Come on, Jimmy._

‘But, but… But it’s about Christmas spirit, Sebby!’ Jim argued. Sebastian shook his head.

_It’s too infantile even for you, Jim. And you’ll be wearing it only once a year. It’s pointless._

‘But I like it,’ Jim pouted.

 _Don’t be a child, Jim,_ Sebastian replied, _Take this off, we have to go._

James was grumpy for the rest of the day; when they returned home, he locked himself in his room, ignoring Seb’s attempts to communicate. The next morning didn’t bring any change.

 _You’re still angry with me?_ Seb asked later in the afternoon. Jim nodded, changing channels way too quickly to see what was on. _I have a few things to do and I’ve wanted to ask whether you want to accompany me, but in this situation…_ the blond sighed. _I’ll be back later._

When he returned two hours later, Jim was in the closet, rummaging through the boxes full of Christmas decorations.

_Jim? What are you doing there?_

‘Nothing,’ came a dry reply.

 _It’s connected to Christmas spirit, isn’t it?_ Sebastian asked but Jim didn’t answer, _Well, if it is, then I have something which may help enhancing Christmas atmosphere in our flat._

‘What?’ James looked out of the closet. Sebastian handed him a small package wrapped in a Christmas wrapping paper.

_Here, I’ve got this for you._

Jim took the package and weighed it in his hands.

‘What’s that?’

_Open it._

The smaller man unwrapped the package. His eyes widened with delight.

‘I can’t believe you’ve got it for me,’ he squeaked, hugging Seb tightly, ‘Thank you!’

Sebastian smiled, hugging Jim back. Buying that reindeer hoodie was a really good decision.


End file.
